longhornfandomcom-20200223-history
Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment
|products = ''Batman Arkham'' series ''F.E.A.R.'' series ''Injustice'' series ''Lego'' series ''Middle-earth'' series ''Mortal Kombat'' series ''Scribblenauts'' series |owner(s) = WarnerMedia |parent_companyparent = Warner Bros. Worldwide Home Media and Games (Warner Bros.) |subsidiarysubsidaries = Avalanche Software Monolith Productions NetherRealm Studios Portkey Games Rocksteady Studios TT Games WB Games Boston WB Games Montréal WB Games New York WB Games San Francisco |website = careers.wbgames.com }}Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment (also known as WB Games) is the video game production arm of the Warner Bros. subsidiary of AT&T's WarnerMedia, and a publisher, developer, licensor and distributor of entertainment content for the interactive space across all platforms, including console, handheld, mobile and PC-based gaming for both internal and third party game titles. History [[|thumb|250px|Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment logo; 1995-2010]] In 1993, Time Warner and Warner Bros respectively, announced to create Time Warner Interactive after acquiring a controlling interest in Atari Games, and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Later Time Warner would sell Time Warner Interactive to WMS Industries. While retaining Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. In 1995, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment licensed out their first game property under their current name, Batman Forever to Acclaim Entertainment. They continued to license games based on Cartoon Network, DC Comics, Hanna-Barbera, Looney Tunes and various Warner Bros. film properties over the years to such video game publishers as Ubisoft, Electronic Arts, Atari and THQ. In 2003, they co-published their first video game, Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Electronic Arts was the other publisher of the game. In 2004, Warner Bros. acquired developer Monolith Productions. In 2005, the WB Games label was created. The first game that Monolith developed in conjunction with Warner Bros. Entertainment was The Matrix Online which SEGA helped co-publish. Warner Bros. also helped distribute both Enter the Matrix and The Matrix: Path of Neo for the ''Matrix'' series. In 2006, they bought a 10.3% stake in SCi Entertainment, the owner of Eidos Interactive. That same year, they released their first self-published title (with no co-publishers), Justice League Heroes, which was distributed by Eidos on the Xbox. In 2007, their goal was for a five-year plan to expand in the video game industry, which includes the acquisition of studios for internal development and the creation of a studio (WB Games) in the Seattle area that will run all the games published and developed by the company; starting with the acquisition of TT Games that same year for the amount of GB£100 million. In April 2008, they increased their stake to 35% gaining distribution right of all Eidos games in the United States, Canada and Mexico. On December 15, 2008, right after SCi changed their name to Eidos plc, Warner acquired a total of 10 million shares of the company, raising its owned amount to 19.92%, after an agreement which prevented Time Warner from acquiring more shares was scrapped one month earlier. On January 28, 2009, The Hollywood Reporter reported the deal also gave Warner the rights of the ''Tomb Raider'' film series, previously owned by Paramount Pictures. On February 12, 2009, SQEX Ltd, a wholly owned subsidiary of Square Enix, announced a takeover offer worth GB£84.3 million (32p per share) for Eidos plc, which was backed by Warner Bros. as shareholder. Square Enix eventually took over the company April 22, 2009 and later changed the name to Square Enix Europe. Warner Bros. announced on February 4, 2009 it had purchased independent developer Snowblind Studios. Terms of the deal were not disclosed, but the acquisition serves to strengthen the publisher's internal development effort. In 2009, Warner purchased most of the assets of American publisher Midway Games, operating under Chapter 11 bankruptcy protection, for US$49 million. The assets purchased include Midway's studio in Chicago and Surreal Software, resulting in the ownership to the rights to the Joust, Mortal Kombat, The Suffering, Spy Hunter and Wheelman series. Midway Games had previously worked with Warner Bros. on several games including Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Midway intended to hold an auction of its assets on June 29, 2009, but no other bids were placed. On July 10, 2009, the sale to Warner was completed for approximately US$49 million. In the process, WB Games became the owner of the Blitz: The League series. On July 28, 2009, Midway's Mortal Kombat team was rebranded WB Games Chicago by its new owners and, in 2010 was merged with Midway Games to form NetherRealm Studios. On January 13, 2010, it was announced that Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment will produce and have exclusive rights to Sesame Street video games starting in fall 2010 with Elmo's A-to-Zoo Adventure and Cookie's Counting Carnival. On February 23, 2010, Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group announced it had acquired majority stake in Rocksteady Studios, an independent development studio based in London. Rocksteady and Warner had previously worked together in Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City, and as been announced to work in the future with more Warner Bros. licenses. On March 22, 2010, Warner Bros. Interactive is the latest videogame company to open a studio in Quebec. Current president Martin Tremblay will lead the new Montreal studio, which will be known as WB Games Montréal. This new studio will gradually grow to include more than 300 people by the end of 2015. Tremblay also said that Warner will open another studio in another city soon. Martin Tremblay told us that the new Montreal studio will focus on creating games based on the DC Comics license. On April 9, 2010, Warner Bros has announced it will publish a third installment to its F.E.A.R. series in fall of this year. Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group announced on April 20, 2010 the acquisition of Turbine, Inc. the developer of the famous MMOs Asheron's Call, Dungeons & Dragons Online and The Lord of the Rings Online. On June 4, 2010, Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group and Turbine, inc. said that the massively multiplayer online title The Lord of the Rings Online was to become a free-to-play game that autumn. Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment announced on June 10, 2010 that Mortal Kombat, the most brutal installment of the landmark fighting game to date was due for release on the PlayStation 3 computer entertainment system and Xbox 360 video game and entertainment system from Microsoft in 2011. Mortal Kombat was developed by the newly renamed NetherRealm Studios, led by Mortal Kombat creator and creative director Ed Boon. Branching out from Game Party for the Wii, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment attempted to leverage the Xbox 360's newest piece of technology on June 14, 2010, revealed Game Party: In Motion for Kinect. Arriving November 4 as a launch title, In Motion for Microsoft's full-body motion-sensing technology brought sports and arcade games to the hardware. After Kevin Tsujihara became chairman and CEO of Warner Bros. Entertainment, he promoted Diane Nelson to the post of President and Chief Content Officer of Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. In January 2015, David Haddad was named Executive Vice President and General Manager of the company. In October 2015, he was promoted to president. On December 19, 2016, it was announced that Warner Bros. would no longer develop or publish The Lord of the Rings Online or Dungeons & Dragons Online; further development of the game would be handled by a newly formed studio Standing Stone Games, with publishing to be transitioned over to Daybreak Game Company. The new studio would take the old development team from Turbine, leaving Turbine as mobile only developer. As part of the deal, Daybreak did not pick-up the rights to Asheron's Call, an original IP created by Turbine and thus owned by Warner Bros. as part of the 2010 acquisition. This resulted in the closure of Asheron's Call and Asheron's Call 2: Fallen Kings on January 31, 2017. On January 24, 2017, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment announced it had acquired Avalanche Software from Disney Interactive Studios, including its Octane engine software, and re-opened the studio, with John Blackburn returning as its CEO. The studio's first title under their new owner was a companion video game to the Disney-Pixar film Cars 3, titled Cars 3: Driven to Win, in partnership with Warner Bros., Disney, and Pixar. On February 8, 2017, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment acquired Playdemic via TT Games to make Lego games for mobile devices. On July 11, 2018, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment acquired Plexchat, a communications platform for mobile games, with its founder and staffs joining WB Games San Francisco. Studios Current * Avalanche Software in Salt Lake City, Utah, founded in 1995, acquired and re-opened from The Walt Disney Company on January 24, 2017 after Disney Interactive Studios being closed in May 2016. * Monolith Productions in Kirkland, Washington, founded in 1994, acquired in 2004. * NetherRealm Studios in Chicago, founded as Midway Games Chicago in 1988, acquired from Midway Games on July 27, 2009 and renamed in 2010. * Portkey Games in England, founded in 2017. * Rocksteady Studios in London, founded in 2004 and majority stake acquired in February 2010. * TT Games in Knutsford, England, founded in 2005, acquired November 8, 2007. ** Playdemic in Manchester, founded in 2010, acquired on February 8, 2017. ** Traveller's Tales in Knutsford, England, founded in 1989, reorganized as subsidiary of TT Games in 2005. ** TT Animation ** TT Fusion in Wilmslow, England, founded in 2005 as Embryonic Studios, reorganized as division by TT Games in 2007. ** TT Games Publishing in Bristol, England, founded in 2003 as Giant Interactive Entertainment, reorganized as division as TT Games in 2005. ** TT Odyssey in Brighton, founded in January 2018 as TT Games Brighton, renamed in March 2018. * WB Games Boston in Needham, Massachusetts, founded in 1994, acquired in 2010. * WB Games Montréal in Montreal, founded in 2010. * WB Games New York in Troy, New York, founded in 2017. * WB Games San Francisco in San Francisco, founded in 2013. Defunct * Snowblind Studios in Kirkland, Washington, founded in 1997, acquired in 2009. Merged into Monolith Productions in 2012. * Surreal Software in Kirkland, Washington, founded in 1995, acquired from Midway Games on July 27, 2009. Merged into Monolith Productions in 2010. List of video games See also * List of Batman video games * List of video games based on DC Comics * Middle-earth in video games * List of Looney Tunes video games * List of Superman video games * List of Tom and Jerry video games * List of Tiny Toon Adventures video games External links * Company homepage * Game titles * Career page Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:1993 establishments in California Category:Companies based in Burbank, California Category:Video game companies based in California Category:Video game companies established in 1993 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:WarnerMedia subsidiaries